


Past Below

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Azura dreams of what she thinks was Valla before the fall. Azurrin Week "2019", Day 4: Truth/Legend
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Melodies of Life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718761
Kudos: 20





	Past Below

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop with Azura dream powers
> 
> shhh pretend I posted this yesterday

Every so often, Azura would become aware of a sort of melancholy she pegged as birthplace-sickness, since the Valla of old was not quite a home to her. It was a weird blend of curiosity and nostalgia, if one could be nostalgic for something barely known. It haunted and intrigued her. There were little to no records of the kingdom of Valla, and she was too young when she lived there to trust her own memories.

Occasionally, she would dream of it. She knew she was dreaming of Valla, and not her childhood hiding place - she always felt like she could find her mother, if she tried hard enough, and she would wonder if her mother would like to be found.

The dream Valla would be filled with things she knew she hadn't put there, hadn't imagined. It was at once foreign and familiar. Still, whatever hand had sculpted the place was free from whatever corruption had plagued Anankos, that she was sure.

Dream-Valla was a bustling place, full of people and creatures big and small. Rivulets and lakes surrounded every footpath, and one could find all manner of things in the water: fish, amphibians, sometimes what she could only describe as a dragon, though they would have little resemblance to Corrin's shifted form. Dragons could also be found walking the paths as humans, decorating their pointed ears with gems and gold. They laughed, ate, and traded with those around them. No one showed any signs of fear or hate. Azura could never find anyone wanting for anything, and whenever the dream people noticed her presence, they welcomed her with joy and warmth.

She shared the dreams with Corrin sparingly, because while he loved hearing about them, she did not know if they were too good to be true. Surely it wasn't purely her imagination, but if not...she did not know what.

"Do you think we could make a Valla like that?" Corrin asked, his arms warm around her body.

Azura considered the question in silence, letting him cuddle her as she thought. When he stopped in favor of laying his face against the top of her head, she said, "It would be the work of many. More than just us."

"But we would need to work hard regardless. I'd be willing to do that, if it meant that we could see a place where people of all kinds can live together."

"A place of peace and water," she mused. _One where someone like me wouldn't have to invent idyllic places as escapes,_ she thought.

"And cute animals! Ones you could cuddle."

"I would be far too busy to cuddle all the animals!"

"I will mandate some time for you to attend to all the cuddly critters. You will be the Animal Ambassador," he said dramatically.

"I refuse on the grounds that nothing else would get done."

"Nope, too late, it's a law because I said so. You have to do it now."

Azura sighed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He didn't relent, of course. "I suppose I have to start with you, the unruliest animal of them all," she giggled. He hugged her closer and covered her head in kisses.


End file.
